Not Like The Others
by SnowStormSkies
Summary: Michael and Maria? Yeah, they're not like the others. Not one bit. And they don't intend to ever be like sweet Max and Liz, or cute Isabel and Alex. They're fire and ice and they know it. Strong language, adult themes. MicMar Pairing. Duh.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I make no money from it, I own neither characters nor setting, nor premise, and I intend no infringement or copyright. I make this to pay homage to the original creators and not intend in anyway to misrepresent that. **_

* * *

**Title:** Not Like The Others

**Rating:** M/Adult ++

**Pairing/Character/s:** Michael/Maria, Max/Liz, Isabel/Alex

**Word Count:** 1656

**Warning/s: **Quite a bit of swearing, much of sexness and...just...yeah, if it offends you don't read it

**Summary: **Michael and Maria? They're not like the other couples. Not one bit.

**Dedication: **Brendan Fehr as Michael Guerin because in the second and third season he was HOTT!! And...yeah... Majandra Delfino as Maria DeLuca because let me tell you, those two had some chemistry on set~

**A/N:** I wanted sappiness that was good for the soul. My muse had other ideas. So this happened. And I can so totally see this happening. Shame on me for having a PWP mind but the hell cares? Got reviews?

* * *

**Not Like The Others**

Maria and Michael...

They're not like the other couples.

They're not Max and Liz. They're not ones for lying outside on a balcony, on a blanket, and talking to each other from dawn till dusk. They don't do the holding hands in public thing or the soppy love-filled looks across halls and classrooms at each other. They're not exactly a couple who kiss softly and gently in the eraser room, or go for long walks in the desert and do only that; walk. Seriously, they're not that kind of couple.

They're not like Isabel and Alex either. They don't go to movies and talk about the film on the way home, or spend hours listening to a CD analysing it till it's broken and decayed. They don't eat ice-cream together, experimenting with toppings and flavours until the thought of more food makes them want to hurl. They don't like to talk all night about everything and everything, about the past, the future, the world, death. They don't like to find naughty places to kiss, but the places really aren't that naughty and to be honest, they really aren't kissing. Much.

No, Michael and Maria, they're different. They don't talk much, unless they're yelling at each other. And if the yelling starts, Michael looks like he'd rather eat her and Maria gets a glint in her eyes that says, "Watch out, _Space Boy_." And then they're leaping at each other and clothes become a lot less frequent after that and the bed becomes like home base and they keeping coming around to it. They don't take long walks together, only Michael does when he can't sleep or he's been kicked out of his apartment because of Max bringing Liz over, or he's too tense to lie down, because he has to see Maria, to see her again, and know she's alive. Sometimes he watches her sleep, because he knows that one day, he'll have to leave her, and every moment is stored in his mind. He doesn't live in a clueless happy world like the others; he knows one day either they'll have to leave, or they'll be _killed_ or_ destroyed _or_ left for dead_, or taken back to their home world, and until then he's going to keep adding to his memories of her and loving each and everyone of them.

However, he'd never tell a soul that because he is Michael, and he is not a soppy boy. He is a _**MAN**_, and goddamnit he'll act like one.

They like to watch the occasional film together, only Maria will fall asleep first and then Michael will follow and they won't wake up until the next morning and then they'll have wasted _two dollars seventy five_ on the rented movie that they only took out for one night. They might listen to music, but there's only about three songs in the whole world that they agree on, and they don't like to discuss it or analyse it anymore than, "You like it?" "Yeah. "Me too."... They just put those three on and just listen to them over and over and over and over and they know every lyric to the old eighties song, the old nineties one and the really weird old twenties one, and they could probably sing them blind if they had to but they won't because that's just too...couple-like for them.

Sex for them isn't slow and gentle, or exact and scientifically successful. It's full of biting and bruises and smacks around the head for Michael and aching shoulders from supporting her weight and his own in the bath and sore hips and aching thighs and calves from having to keep them wrapped around Michael for hours at a time for Maria and long groans and screams of names so loud the neighbours called the cops last time, and Gods on earth that was kind of difficult to explain what with _Maria_ drinking and inhaling all different oils while she was in full view of the door, and sitting on the couch, and the blankets were _slipping_ and Michael was finding his attention slipping from his predicament to something far more interesting and Michael wearing nothing but a towel and littered with hickeys and bite marks and even a few dozen scratches from when Maria...ahem...yeah. That...that had not been fun to explain to Sheriff Valenti, who had smirked and asked him if he was "in need of _'assistance'_?" ...assistance his ass, the Sheriff found it hysterical that Michael, _self pro-claimed bad-boy_ was blushing like a school boy and _clutching_ a towel around his waist like some_ dipshit._

And they don't do the whole dinner together thing either. Maria is far too busy, far too interested in something other than food, or Michael is one of the above. Or it could just be that neither of them are particularly good at the whole dinner-date thing. Why should they, when they could be at home, chowing down some rather more..._interesting_...cuisine of their choice. They prefer to eat the food that they can cook in under ten minutes (Michael) or food that's healthy and good for everyone who had a hand in making it/bringing it to the table including the farmers and the pickers so it's usually Fairtrade food (Maria) so that means that when they go to the Crashdown it's the only time they can eat something vaguely alike after Maria bullied Mr. P into getting and buying food from places like Fairtrade. Michael eats like, "a pig, Michael, and _God_, it's disgusting!" and Maria eats like "a freaking princess, woman, _it's goddamn food not diamonds_!" So when they eat around Michael's house, they stick to popcorn and even then they have to have separate bowls because Michael pours Tabasco sauce over it like it's water, and Maria likes to cover hers with sugar and melted caramel (one of her few weaknesses to the junk food quota). And in the words of Maria, Michael's choice of topping is "Oh my god. How _gross_?!" and in Michaels opinion Maria's choice of flavouring is "How fucking _sweetness_? Needs some damn _spice_!" Hence why they don't go out to the movies much.

Max and Liz might like to go under the stars and talk all night, but Michael and Maria prefer to be a little more ..._primal_...about it and they love to make love (though if you ask either of them, they'd never call it making love although what else can you call it when it's so slow and they don't look up from each other's faces, and Maria sees Michael's world and supernovas and the birth of new stars and Michael sees a whole new Maria, her life and everything she knows) and they love to do it outside in the desert when the only ones for a hundred miles are themselves and the odd lone coyote/wolf thing.

They like to do it slow only a few time because they most like it hard and fast, and Maria can swear to being fucked up against a fair few rocks in the desert and Michael, on occasion, drives home with sand in places he didn't know he had to get sand into and it's really not that comfortable and if he was honest, he's finding the gear shifts in his rundown old car a little bit..._difficult_.

Isabel and Alex, they might like to think they can find naughty places and kiss until they can't breathe, but Maria thinks that's _bollocks_. (Michael's words). Because the two of them, Michael and Maria, have found so many places to be naughty, and some of them are in full view of the teachers, and other students and if they knew what was going on under the desk in Remedial science class, they'd have a fit, because Maria's hand is in Michael's jean crotch and the boy's brain is so far gone from _science_, it's hysterical to watch him when the teacher calls on him to answer a question and all he can do is shrug and look gormless (not much different from his usual attitude in Re. Sci. but who cares a damn?). They've done the dirty deed in the eraser room, in the gym store room, in the girl's locker room, in the detention room and in the principal's office and legged it out the window when there was no other choice and Michael trousers were still at half mast and Maria's skirt was pulled above her waist and her underwear was...absent....(A.K.A in Michael's pocket.) They've fucked in public, down side streets and alleys, and have done it a jeep just inches away from Maria's house, and ye Gods that was _good_. Until Maria got grounded because she was three hours late...Michael was just impressed it took that long to wear her and him out...well he was until he found out that the three week and four day grounding meant a lot less nookie than usual which _pissed_ him off no end.)

They don't kiss softly and gently with sweetness like Max and Liz. Their kisses are hard and fast and hot and heavy and full of passion and fire and they burn through Maria like wildfire and she swears she can get an _orgasm_ from just a _kiss_, and Michael is exactly the same which is why they never kiss right before class, because Maria can't walk without her knees giving out and she'll end up on the floor screaming which would be just...awesomely exhibitionist but at the same time humiliating. And Michael won't walk because then it would just be embarrassing, not to mention difficult because his jeans have just shrunk an awful lot and he really has to carry a book in front his crotch, which is just way easy for people to know why he's doing that.

Yeah, Michael and Maria aren't like the other couples. Really. They're _not_.

But they rather like to be different anyway...

* * *

Hey, just me cross posting to see what people on here think~ Love ya all~

Please review if you liked it, or have anything to say about it. Constructive criticism welcome, flamers are not~

Thank you~!


End file.
